Curses
by woahblighty
Summary: Arthur messes around with a few spells, wanting to make a love potion for a certain 2P American though it didn't go exactly to plan-it went a little better. 2PUSAx1PUK, smut pwp sex toys


I call my 2P America, Alexander,

warnings; sex toys, no plot, bad sex scenes

* * *

Curses, Arthur got a spell wrong again. This time trying to create a love potion for a certain American who deemed him only fit to be a fuck buddy but as always it had gone wrong. He crawled out from beneath the mound of clothing, he seemed to have shrunk to approximately the same size as a Barbie doll. What a bother, he was now too small to reach the books to even find out how to reverse the spell. With a shrug he tried to search around for something to hide his modesty as his clothes were now way too big, including underwear, he knew the spell would wear off soon but it was a matter of when exactly?

He froze as he heard the door open and Alex charge in. "Yo Arthur." The shrunken Brit tried to find a hiding place before Alex decided to burst into his basement but it wasn't long until the usually lithe, graceful American came stampeding down the stairs. Arthur had remembered the scheduled time of their daily fuck but in the midst of all the spell kerfuffle it had slipped his mind. Arthur stood there, frozen like a deer in the headlights, as Alex spotted the clothes with a gasp then his eyes trained on the small Brit in front of them.

"Arthur?" He asked, squinting down at the Brit then going down on his hands and knees begrudgingly as he complained about the state of his designer jeans. Arthur rolled his eyes, he knew how much Alex cared about brands and he was never going to hear the end of how he ruined those perfect pair of Levi's.

"Yes, it's me." He grumbled, using his hands to cover his crotch as he averted his gaze and blushed in embarrassment.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably but I'm not going to tell you."

"Fair enough." Alex snorted and picked Arthur up by his chest with his forefinger and thumb. He brought the small Briton to his grinning face and gently nuzzled his stomach causing giggles to erupt from Arthur's mouth.

"Oi! Arsehole! Don't manhandle me!" He squealed through fits of laughter, he flailed in Alex's light grip then gasped as he was dropped but landed softly on his bottom in the palm of Alex's other hand.

"This is quite the situation, huh?" Alex sighed, holding the Brit in a cupped hand as he walked to the bedroom, plopping Arthur down on the sheets.

"Yeah." Arthur replied curtly, pulling the folds of the sheets over himself to hide himself and to preserve whatever dignity he had remaining.

However a forefinger wiggled between the sheets and ticked his stomach. Arthur tried to keep a straight face then tilted his head back as he giggled hysterically and struggle. Alex peeled away the folds and revealed Arthur laying on the sheets panting loudly from the aftermath of the tickling.

"I still came here for a good fuck."

"You're not getting one." Arthur replied with a hiss, "If you think you're going to shove your dick inside me when I'm this small, I'll crawl down your throat and rip out your heart."

Alex laughed a bit and patted Arthur's head with his fingertip. "Nah I wouldn't do that to you!"

Alex proved to be a gentle lover at times, pretty considerate of Arthur's feelings but also capable of giving it pretty hard and rough when he wanted.

In fact Alex had been to Arthur's house so many times to perform the same routine of fucking tirelessly that he knew exactly where everything was, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "So we'll just have to improvise."

"Improvise!?" Arthur squeaked, he didn't like where this was going. He wiggled uncomfortably until Alex's head hovered over him then his tongue poked out and licked Arthur's chest right down to his crotch, carefully licking his cock and balls until they were fully erect.

Arthur gasped, the feeling was amazing. Being pleasured by the warm moist feeling of Alex's tongue covering his cock, the rough surface made it ideal for Arthur to grind his hips against. The pleasure was immeasurable.

Alex watched as loud noises of Arthur's pleasure reached his ears. When the Brit reached and orgasm, Alex was surprise he doesn't break the sound barrier with the amount of noise he makes.

Arthur came with a loud yelp, all over Alex's tongue. In embarrassment Arthur sat up quickly licking some of the cum from Alex's face with a shudder. Alex's tongue retracted back into his mouth and his lips smacked a bit as he seemed to relish the taste.

Arthur hit him on the nose, his face as hot as the sun with pure embarrassment. "Don't do things like that!"

"You licked your own cum off my face." Alex retorted.

Arthur gasped then fell silent knowing Alex felt triumphant that he had the last word. A forefinger get pushed Arthur back down and spread his legs,

"W-what are you doing!?" He asked as he craned his neck to see what Alex was busy doing with his other hand as one kept its finger pressed upon Arthur's chest.

He heard the squirt of lube out of a bottle and then felt something cold at his entrance.

"No." He gasped, "no Alex no it won't fi-" his back arched and he screamed as the tip of Alex's finger poked into his ass, stretching the ring of muscle fully to accommodate his forefinger. He pushed more in. Up to the second joint.

Arthur's mouth was open in a noiseless cry as he felt more intrude inside him, his inners stretching to its limit around his finger. Tears pricked at his eyes but soon the burning pain ebbed away and all that was left was a need for pleasure.

"Move!" Arthur cried, his hips rolling to try and prompt him. Alex received the hint and started to thrust in and out, Arthur moaned and gasped in pleasure. He felt the finger bend and prod around inside him and it was just making him needier, it wasn't long before he came calling out Alex's name.

He lay in the sheets and then looked to the side to find Alex collapsed beside him palming his erection through his jeans. He wasn't focused on that though. Slowly he got up, shakily he walked and sat on Alex's palm and bent his middle finger upwards. He felt the sheets rustle as Alex's head turned to watch him and a blush rose to his cheeks as he watched Arthur clamber on top of his finger and spread open his legs, sitting atop his finger before forcing it inside his already stretched asshole.

Arthur lowered himself until his feet touched the sheets. He had his back to Alex but was grabbing his other fingers for support as he moaned and got used to the large finger inside of him.

Alex could feel the tight muscles around his finger, almost cutting circulation to it entirely. He panted heavily watching the tiny Brit rise and fall atop of his finger, making those lewd noises and he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding down the zip and tugging out his cock. Now free from the tight restraints, it sprung up. Alex hissed as cold air hit it and wrapped his free hand around it as he stroked himself in time to Arthur's rising and falling. His eyes closed, imagining the Brit was actually on top of him, crying his name and bouncing atop of him like a needy slut.

Arthur came again with a whine and lifted himself off of the long finger and went to the thumb. The thicker finger would be great- but Arthur was distracted by the soft moans coming from Alex's mouth.

"Arthur, nnnn,"

Did he always say my name like that? Arthur thought, maybe he was too loud in bed, so much so he couldn't hear his lover-no-fuck buddy utter his name.

Alex's back suddenly arched and startled Arthur, it also made him notice Alex was jacking off. Arthur looked down at the cock, it was much bigger than he remembered. It definitely wouldn't fit inside him without tearing him in two but Alex had given him so much pleasure that he wanted to return the favour.

He clambered atop Alex's chest and crawled to his cock, held up by Alex's hand. Arthur slowly pried the fingers off, Alex leant up a bit to watch him upon feeling something on his chest.

How was he going to tackle this now? Arthur took the cock, it was just as big as him and a bit wider. He started by sucking the head or whatever little he could latch on to. His tongue licked up and down the slit as pre-cum started to leak out.

Alex groaned, Arthur's smaller size meant that he paid attention to certain areas and made it all the more enjoyable.

Arthur moaned as he sucked away at Alex's cock and grinds his own against it too. He hugged the dick close to him as he repeated the grinding movements. Alex let out a groan of warning before cum shot out in spurts, covering Arthur from head to toe in Alex's semen.

He groaned and collapsed onto the American's belly. "I'm so dirty." He complained, "I need a bath."

Alex laughed a bit and picked Arthur up by his ankle, holding him again between his forefinger and thumb. A few drops of cum dripped off of Arthur. He opened his mouth to protest but found that cum dribbled inside whenever he did. Damn you gravity.

The sound of taps rushing filled his ears. Alex pulled down the toilet lid and placed Arthur on top as he filled the bath and added bubbles.

"What if I drown?" Arthur asked, noticing how deep it was already.

"You sit in the boat." Alex said brandishing a large plastic speedboat toy and dropping it inside the tub before picking Arthur up and getting into the tub with him.

"Hold your breath."

Arthur inhaled deeply as he was dipped into the water for a few seconds then carelessly swished around then pulled back up. A deep intake of breath and a splutter brought Arthur back as he glared through his wet hair at Alex.

Then the American dropped him into the boat and pushed it so it bobbed around the tub a bit. Arthur gasped and clung on for dear life, he growled up at Alex but found he was staring back at him with a fond grin and a gaze to match which made him blush a bit.

Soon they got out, Alex first, wrapping himself in a towel then getting a tea towel to wrap around Arthur until he was snuggled tightly like a burrito.

"Don't baby me." Arthur huffed, not actually minding the extra attention since after their usual fucks Alex just upped and left. Now the American was holding the wrapped up Arthur in his hands and cuddling him against his face. Arthur begrudgingly placed a kiss on the cheek he was pressed against.

"We need to get you some clothes!" Alex cooed and Arthur groaned.

"How's this?" Alex asked holding up a Maid's dress from some Barbie doll he bought just for the occasion.

"Fuck off." Arthur hissed, turning his back to Alex just to find he was spun around and pushed onto the bed. The current costume was ripped off and Alex forced Arthur's flailing limbs into the dress.

Once securely fastened he took out his phone and snapped a few pictures as Arthur screamed in protest and tried to hide his face but didn't manage to in time.

"Delete them! Delete them now!" He ordered stamping his foot angrily.

Alex laughed and shook his head, "I need you to try on some other outfits now. Arthur groaned, Alex wasn't going to give up anytime soon so he was gonna have to do as the bigger man said.

A few fashion shoots later with some very revealing dresses, which certainly wouldn't have come with the latest Barbie doll, Alex brandished a cowboy outfit. Arthur squinted at it and then sighed, "Last one?"

"Last one." Alex nodded.

Reassured by this, Arthur change out of his tight revealing dress and put on the cowboy outfit only to find that Alex had brought out a sex toy. A vibrating egg.

Arthur eyed it as Alex pulled out a tray and placed the toy on the tray. He grabbed Arthur by the collar and picked him up then put him on top of the toy.

"Let's play some buckaroo." Alex grinned, "Hold on tight!" He said sweetly as he flicked the switch in his hand and the toy started to vibrate. The hard surface of the tray meant that it moved around quite jerkily.

Arthur gasped and clung onto it. Forced onto his belly the vibrations went straight to his cock which was encased in tight material he ground his hips against the egg and gasped as it threw him around a bit before he finally let go and landed on the soft sheets of the bed. He was panting heavily and struggling to take his trousers off.

Once off Alex placed the toy on the bed so it wouldn't jump around as it vibrated and let Arthur climb on top of it. Arthur tilted his head back and moaned as he sat atop of the vibrating egg. His hand went to toy with his erect nipples as the other kept him steady.

Alex watched him hungrily. There was nothing more he wanted than to shove his dick inside that tight ass but he knew it would destroy and kill the Brit so he settled for the next best thing. He pushed Arthur onto the bed and took out his erect cock.

Watching him with those big green eyes Alex couldn't contain himself. He started to rub his cock against Arthur. The small man groaned and started to lick and suck the huge member being rubbed against his half naked body and it wasn't enough.

"I want you inside me!" He cried pushing the large member away from him. He sat up and looked up at Alex with needy eyes.

"I can't. . ." Alex murmured petting Arthur's head gently. The small male looked up with teary eyes and a horrendous blush.

"Kiss me." He said.

Alex looked down at him with a soft frown.

"Kiss me!" Arthur urged, "I might turn back to normal!"

Alex grinned, "you sure there isn't an ulterior motive?" He teased before pressing his lips to Arthur's the best he could since his lips were about the size of Arthur's head.

Arthur tried his best to kiss back, for a while there was nothing? Then a boom and a flash of smoke with a ripple of force enough to throw Alex off of the bed Arthur was his normal size again.

Of course all the smoke set the smoke alarms shrieking and Alex had to open the windows to let out the smoke as he wafted it away from his face with a cough.

"It worked!" Arthur beamed proudly. He actually had no idea that it would but go figure.

Alex nodded, "it did indeed." He stripped off his remaining clothes and climbed on top of Arthur. His doll clothes that he had been wearing had been ripped to shreds through the transformation.

Alex went straight to leading his cock into Arthur's entrance but Arthur stopped him.

"I want to kiss." He said, looking to the side in embarrassment. Alex just laughed and nuzzled his face before kissing him upon the lips. It was soft and Arthur melted into it, wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders and pulling him ever closer.

He felt Alex entering him and groaned into the kiss.

He'd have to wean Alex onto a more affectionate display, Arthur noted, as the American pounded into him roughly yet again.

Not that he minded.

* * *

if you want to request a pairing just hit me up on my tumblr ( .com )

i need things to write hn


End file.
